


Bea's Battle Against Hypnotic Hypermessing

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Gardevoir - Freeform, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Multi, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: A friendly battle turns devious as Psychic-Type Gym Leader Sabrina turns her friend and fellow Gym Leader Bea into her personal plaything.
Kudos: 21





	Bea's Battle Against Hypnotic Hypermessing

This was a commissioned request by Axios. This story contains sexual elements, and hardcore hypnosis along with my normal ABDL elements, Enjoy.

Bea stood in the center of Stow-on-Side gym, her eyes sweeping across the empty seats of her usually crowded battleground. The stands were silent and the screens on either side of the arena were dark. Usually, sponsors and battle information scrolled across the display, but there was no opponent trying to claim a badge today since she’d closed the Gym for the day. Not often did she even consider doing this, as training was very important to her and she always wanted to make her Pokemon and herself stronger. Today was different though—Sabrina, the Psychic-type gym leader from Johto, had decided to travel to the Galar region. This wasn't a frequent occurrence, but when it did happen Bea was happy to put pretty much anything on hold. The two had known each other for quite some time, their parents having been good friends and they'd constantly traveled between regions in an effort to maintain that friendship. That had lessened in recent years though; with both of them being busy running gyms in their respective regions it wasn't possible for either of them to dedicate weeks to travel. This would be the first time in two years they'll see each other and Bea was excited at the prospect. More than that, she was ready for a battle—ever since they were kids the two argued fervently about which type was better, Fighting or Psychic. It was the classic argument of mind over matter, and it bothered Bea that she lost almost every time. At the same time, she knew the pair’s battles were all in good fun, a thinly veiled reason for two friends to get together.

From the center of the stadium, three orange circles bisected by a white line creating a stylized Pokeball on the floor. The grey and orange fist of Bea’s gym decorated the walls intermittently between ads for local poke-shops and other businesses. Behind those, hard lines that moved diagonally spread across every other surface and each line was intercut with square barbs that conferred strength and toughness. The woman who walked through the archway that led to the gym’s entrance gave of the same tough energy as the gym around them but in a cold way.

Sabrina entered the gym with a sure stride and a hard face, and Bea couldn’t help but notice the changes her friend had undergone. Before, she wore a conservative maroon sweater and a pair of dark pants, but now—much like Bea—she’d grown, becoming more adultlike with the years they’d spent apart. Now her body was much more on display, with her above-average breasts covered only by a tight, stretchy tank top and between the hem of her top and the low waist of her white hip hugger jeans, her navel was completely exposed. She’d even trimmed her trademark long black hair and bangs into a more contemporary, shorter style. As she walked, the large... cuffs? Bangles? Whatever they were, they clinked loudly in the air of the silent stadium. Even though she'd visually changed, Sabrina still had her naturally cold glare and composed stride, much like the girl she'd known before.

Bea's own stern look met Sabrina’s, with her piercing grey eyes that challenged the harsh red. At the center of the stadium, the two met, and broke into smiles before pulling each other into a hug. Sabrina stood a few inches taller than Bea, so the fighting-type gym leader found her face buried in her friend's sternum, just above her breasts. The two parted and started to exchange the usual pleasantries, doing only a vague catch up before each of them started to get antsy. For Bea it was about settling her old score, she needed to prove her resolve stronger and her style better. For Sabrina she had a different plan in mind, there were ulterior motives for coming to see her old friend and she knew it wouldn’t be long before Bea suggested their usual battle. Never one to disappoint, Bea's face hardened into a mask of determination and she proposed the usual battle. “Alright, you know what’s next. I’m gonna win this time dammit!” Sabrina just laughed, her face returning to her normal cold stare for a moment. “Since you wish it, I will show you my psychic powers!” She cracked a smile, but the sentiment was completely serious. She had every intention of defeating Bea, for good this time. Each of them took their places at opposite ends of the arena and readied themselves, sending out their first Pokemon.

As they separated and walked to their opposite battle positions, Sabrina noticed how much Bea herself had changed. She’d matured greatly, and the tight musculature that covered her body relayed that well. It was her move first and Bea had a ritual of sending out Hitmontop to start the battle. The large tuft of hair hidden behind her hair ribbon bounced wildly as she tossed the ball. Sabrina couldn't help but laugh a little as her friend’s bow loops of her ribbon they were so big they almost resembled lopsided bunny ears on her head, and twitched similarly as Bea moved and bounced. The jersey for her gym remained mostly unmoving as she’d tied it tight around her body, covering her modest chest and preventing her constant hopping from foot to foot from causing any unsavory bouncing in the breast area. It did however expose a great deal of her midriff with the jersey’s hem, stopping at her mid ribcage. This and her matching short shorts would have made for a skimpy, almost scandalous look were it not for the skin-tight athletic bodysuit that hugged her toned abs and covered the sandy tanned skin of her navel. Bea’s outfit was more for training than anything else, and she was unconcerned with the looks she got because of it. Even then Sabrina couldn’t help it, something about the way her hips wiggled and her hair bounced as she hopped in place drove her wild. She shook her head trying to drive away the lewd thoughts and focus on the battle at hand. Bea’s Pokemon spun in place as it appeared, seemingly ready for its opponent. Sabrina sent forth her Jinx to meet it and the fight began. 

Bea’s Hitmontop was able to dispatch both Sabrina’s Jinx and her Slowking with a steady stream of persistent quick attacks and full restores. The wins invigorated her, as Bea was usually doing much worse in terms of how many Pokemon she had left by this point, often needing two or three to fell Sabrina's first. Still, she knew better than to underestimate her opponent and watched both her Hitmontop and Sirfetch’d go down against Sabrina’s well known and powerful Alakazam. Eyes narrowed and Bea threw a hard glare at the spoon wielding PSI Pokemon. “I don’t want to throw him out this early but last I checked her Alakazam is the best she has…” She truly felt unsure how to proceed for a second and her opponent watched with anticipation, curious to see what her next move would be.

Bea grabbed her second to last Pokeball, throwing it forward and releasing huge furry beast that towered over not only the Alakazam but both combatants as well. “Do you think you can stand against my Pangoro?” Sabrina didn’t even flinch upon seeing the daunting Pokemon. Sure it was big but it was still a fighting type. “I’ve seen the future Bea, but I didn’t need to. You can’t beat me with a fighting type.” There was that word, one Bea had such a problem with: Can’t. No. With determination she could do anything and despite the weakness to psychic, there was a strategy to sending out Pangoro. Eyes sharp with determination, Bea uttered three simple words. “Use Night Slash.”

The colossal beast surged forward, It’s claws extending outward and a miasma of darkness forming around them. Pangoro brought a brutal slash down onto Alakazam, who in response fainted instantly. Sabrina met Bea’s hard gaze with a quizzical look. “Didn’t see that coming did you?” She shot back, a little smile creeping across her face. Sabrina did the same, glad that Bea had learned to use something other than a constant barrage of punches. “That’s fine, my next Pokemon will end it anyway." Sabrina recalled the unconscious form of her Alakazam and pulled the last Pokeball from her belt. With a quick toss, Sabrina released the final nail in Bea’s coffin, whether she knew it or not. The Pokeball opened, releasing the elegant form of a Gardevoir.

Blue and white flowed off the creatures body like the elegant fabric of a dress as it took a step towards Sabrina’s opponent, then another, seemingly unbothered by the roaring form of Pangoro. Its eyes were focused solely on Bea as it came to the center of the ring. “A Gardevoir? She must be new.” She was trying to remain unimpressed but Bea couldn’t help but admit the power this Pokemon exuded was more intimidating than every other one of Sabrina’s team. “She is my new crown jewel, I think you’re gonna have a tough time against her.” Sabrina pulled a small stone from her pocket and popped it into one of her bangles, in response to something in the Gardevoir's closed hand started to glow brightly and in the middle of the ring the Pokemon's form shifted. Its chest horn split and grew, an example of its enhanced power while the spines on the side of its head extended outward. Rather than the flowing frock, it began to billow outwards and extend, now resembling a bridal gown. Blue changed to black everywhere but Gardevoir’s tight hair curls, making it look like Sabrina’s “jewel” was wearing a black ball gown when it took on the intimidating mega-evolution form. Bea wasn’t even allowed a moment to react before She gave her first attack. “Gardevoir, use confusion.”

Waves of powerful psychic energy radiated from Gadevoir’s unblinking gaze and Bea watched her Pangoro stumble, fighting to maintain its focus. The way it swayed and shook as it stood clearly told her that the attack had hit its mark, and no matter how powerful Night Slash was against psychic Pokemon, she wouldn’t be able to effectively land a hit on her opponent. Bea considered swapping it out, but all she had left after Pangoro was her Machamp and she only wanted that to be a last-ditch effort. This was a fair fight, and while her Machamp was capable of Gigantamaxing, she knew that none of Sabrina’s were and Bea didn’t feel right using that against an opponent who couldn’t do the same. Of course, none of her Pokemon were capable of mega-evolving either so was it really all that unfair? Still, she healed her Pangoro with a potion, hoping he could outlast the status ailment. To her surprise Sabrina made a strange move of her own as she said, “Use Confuse again Gardevoir, just like we discussed”.

Suddenly, pain radiated through Bea’s head as a sudden headache hit her like a bus. She lost her balance and fell to her knees, the world around her having gone somewhat blurry and an extreme dizziness. “Wha-what's happening? Did you hit me with that attack!?” Sabrina shook her head with mock innocence. “Of course not! I’m just trying to keep that Pangoro down. Are you okay? Do you need to stop?” Bea shook her head, feeling like a handful of loose change was rattling around in her brain as she did. Stopping wasn’t an option for her so she pulled herself up from the floor. “I’m doing just fine. My will won’t be drained by something as simple as a headache!” Sabrina found herself amused. Of course, Bea wouldn’t give up that easily, even when a blast of psychic energy had mixed up her mind. She sent Pangoro to swipe but with confusion affecting both of them Bea’s attack had no chance to hit and Gardevoir dodged effortlessly.

“Use Hypnosis.” Gardevoir turned back to Sabrina so she could confirm her target and the gym leader nodded, not toward Bea’s Pangoro but to Bea herself. The Pokemon sent psychic waves radiating out towards the fighting gym leader. Without any sort of extra-sensory perception, Bea had no way to know that Gardevoir’s attacks were hitting her rather than her Pangoro. The only indication was the now receding pain in her head. In its place, a heavy fog blanketed her mind with heavy eyelids and slow breathing overtaking her attention as she stood across from her opponent. Bea usually didn't ever feel this tired but now it felt like she could curl up in a ball here on the hard floor of the stadium. “Wha- whash happenin?” Her speech felt broken like she couldn't get the words out, almost as if she was drunk. The conventions of battle etiquette were broken by this point and Sabrina felt like she could drop the act. A trainer had been attacked directly. While this was all part of her plan, it was against any rules that governed Pokemon battles. "Do it again, Gardevoir.” Again, Bea’s head felt even heavier and now odd thoughts started to seep in through the brain dampening fog. She saw each word one by one clearly in what was an otherwise empty head just before it disappeared. Soft. Secure. Filling. Padding. Thick. Messy. Diaper.

This continued for several minutes, Sabrina simply watching on as her Gardevoir continued to fill her opponent’s brain with all of the perverted thoughts she’d trained it to. Meanwhile, Bea fell to her knees helplessly, with nothing she could do to fight the indoctrination from the Pokemon. A smile spread across Sabrina’s face as she watched her friend start to drool. “Again.” “Again.” “Again.” “Use Hypnosis again.” The thoughts crept further into Bea’s mind, now rather than disappearing the words remained, even forming sentences. "Fill your diapers. Mess that thick padding. Know that you are secure in your soft nappy." It was wrong, Bea knew that what was happening to her seemed bad but she was useless in her current state. The feeling of heat rising from her abdomen gave her the sensation of fire under the skin. This was a feeling she knew well, a crushing horniness. She had somewhat of a problem with that. When something got her going she couldn't shake the feeling until she found physical release. She was unsure what was causing it now though, there’s no way she was so perverted that the filthy thoughts of diapers was pushing her button. Still, the sentences that Gardevoir ran through her mind were pushing in as her own thoughts. “It’s easier than the bathroom.” “Imagine the bulk of padding between your thighs.” “Feel the grumble in your tummy.” Indeed Bea’s stomach did rumble and she felt a slight pain like she was overly full, she wasn’t sure why though. It wasn’t like she’d eaten too much, so why now was this pain here. All she’d need to do is push and it’d go away… “NO!” Bea panicked in her own head, screaming at herself to gain a little control before she automatically did exactly is the intrusive thoughts said. With all she could muster she uttered a quiet command to Pangoro, “Use N-night Slash.”

Three simple words and then a deep exhale, then Bea lost all control. Her eyes glazed over and she was in full hypnosis, with Gardevoirs programmed thoughts invading and twisting into her brain, taking up permanent residence. A furious roar caused Sabrina to rip her eyes away from the scene before her. With a half-turn, she saw Bea’s Pangoro ripping towards her with astounding speed. It’s claws extended and the dark energy of its attack trailed behind the creature’s massive paw. “Must have snapped out of confusion.” Sabrina remained unflinching though as the swipe missed just short of her face. Gardevoir stood between her and the massive bear-like Pokemon, a hand was placed on its forehead. It’d frozen in place, it’s body still finishing the swipe it took at Sabrina before Gardevoir had stepped between them, pushed it back and started putting the creature to sleep with repetitive use of hypnosis. Pangoro fell to the ground in a furry pile, snoring loudly like the rage from moments ago meant nothing. Sabrina turned to Bea whos eyes fluttered and body swayed a little. “Her mind is still processing the Hypnosis, are you done with her yet?” Gardevoir drifted in front of her, the Pokemon's red eyes meeting hers before it shook its head in the negative. Sabrina was curious about how much control of herself her friend had left. Without the constant assault of hypnotic thoughts, Bea was able to squeak out a question to the woman looming over her. “W-Why? What are you doing to me Sabrina? Why is my body so hot?” The Psychic didn’t answer the sputtering questions, instead pulling the empty Poke-ball from Bea’s side. With a carefree toss, Sabrina watched as the snoring form of Pangoro disappear from the arena leaving only Sabrina and her Gardevoir. “I have to admit, that was a good try, you came close. I didn’t foresee that at all.” Gardvoir moved back to Bea who was now breathing heavily, both in an effort to maintain composure and from the arousal that continued to wrack her body.

The menacing aura Bea felt from the pair in front of her only caused her to shiver more. What were Sabrina's motives and what had she trained this creature to do to her? Beas muscles shook as she willed as hard as she could for them to move. “Come on, get up, run, do anything! Pee yourself!” *PSSSSSSHHHH* Her body complied to at least that command as warm urine started to soak the black nylon bodysuit before drenching her shorts. It puddled on the ground beneath her, staining her supportive knee bands. As Bea's body voided itself, the dull buzz of arousal become a roaring bonfire within her and white hot light overtook her vision as she exploded in pleasure. “OHHHHHHH” The empty arena filled with Bea’s screams of passion with only Sabrina and her assistant to watch the lewd show. The progress of her friend-turned-pants wetter had gone better than she could have imagined and Sabrina was particularly excited to move to the next step.

“Nanny, I’m going to go get changed, please finish the job." Sabrina left the way she’d come, leaving the Gardevoir she’d privately named Nanny with her new charge. Its delicate hands sank into Bea’s grey hair as it pressed its palms into either side of her head. Flashing the thoughts that her master had told her were important to re-write Bea’s brain one last time. “You belong in thick diapers, there’s no need for you to worry about anything in your diapers. Diapers keep you safe and protected against messy accidents. You will have messy accidents, you will make a mess in your diapers. When you wear diapers you will feel an intense euphoria as the soft padding rubs against your skin. This feeling will intensify when you wet yourself and you will wet yourself. This feeling will get more intense when you push a big mushy mess into your padding like the little diaper filler you are. When you pack your pampers full imagine you’re pushing all of your intelligence out too, leaving you as nothing but a Brainless Mush Tush.

Sabrina meanwhile, had entered the locker room of the stadium. Six long corridors, each with a hundred or so small doors covering the walls spanned the room on either side. The checkerboard pattern of dull gunsmoke intercutting matte orange highlighted every row of lockers in the room and just a foot or so away from the walls of doors were thin long wooden benches. They were only there to provide a brief respite as they were not built for comfort in the slightest. The walls that surrounded the room bore the fist insignia that Bea’s uniform sported along with the same blocky lines of the main arena. Opposite the entrance, the concrete shell of the room dipped outward further than the rest. A small chest-high wall acted as the only barrier between the lockers and showers. Off on the adjacent wall was a single door with a small plaque. ‘Gym Leader’, it read. A thought struck Sabrina as she stood in front of the door; Bea had made a mess of herself and would need something new to wear. It didn’t take her long to search the office and find a small stash of the form-fitting body-suits, all of them just like the one she’d soaked through just moments before. She opted to leave the shorts that completed the outfit behind as much like her jeans, they were much too small to contain the bulk of Bea’s new “accessory.”

It felt like the wait to get back to the locker where Sabrina had hidden her “special bag” only twenty minutes before had taken forever. She hadn’t expected Bea to be such a fierce competitor, the fight had taken much longer than she’d intended. “Still the same result I foresaw though.” Sabrina said as she fumbled with the lock, the final barrier between her and bliss. *Click, POP* The metal door swung open and she groped for the gym bag within. She couldn't open it fast enough and her face spread into a wide smile as she pulled out a plastic-backed rectangle that was several inches thick and over six inches wide. Sabrina dropped her jeans, exposing her Simple Poke-puff print bikini cut panties. She wasn't a fan of having to wear something so flimsy, with thin fabric that just barely covered her tight rump. She preferred feeling the tall waistband of a trainer poking out from her jeans, brushing her lower back and midriff as she turned and moved. That was normal for her when nobody was around, as they were all she wore when alone.

Sabrina had developed this diaper fetish by chance while wandering down the wrong aisle in a Poke-Mart and seeing a package of adorable pull-ups. The bag advertised the front as having a winking Pikachu’s face while the back sported the mouse pokemon’s tail. She wasn’t sure what had possessed her, but in a whirlwind of impulse choices, she’d purchased the pack and left the market without the other essentials she’d originally gone in for. From that day forth she’d spent her alone time in the thin padding, relishing the extra padded mass of the crotch and the way the outer fabric crinkled. These were heavenly, and the first time she let loose and wet herself told her that she needed more. It didn’t take much time to discover the world of thicker diapers and the people who wore them on the PC. Sabrina was astonished at the number of products, paraphernalia, and advice available by and for people with her particular kink. She'd wasted no time in ordering thicker, heavier-duty padding and a massive stash of thinner pull-ups to wear the rest of the time. Begrudgingly she wore panties while running her gym and living her day to day life but once her duties were done she was padded. What interested her more was the idea someone had mentioned on a message board about using a psychic-type Pokemon to cause self inflicted incontinence by using their mind melting powers to overwrite years of potty training.

Sabrina knew Psychic-type Pokemon better than anyone, and a well trained Gardevoir would be able to use all the necessary moves to accomplish a mental rewiring like this. Pushing it into a mega-evolution would ensure the highest effectiveness for a complete overwrite of a person's mind. Sabrina considered how to accomplish it, deciding she would need to test this on a person more weak-minded than herself. Sure she may have been willing but with her strong mind and extra-sensory potential she was sure that simple hypnosis wouldn't work on her. Lucky for her Bea messaged her within a day or two and Sabrina found her test subject; she’d always thought her old friend was rather cute anyway. She was somewhat tomboyish, but the scrappy and determined attitude always struck Sabrina as adorable coming from someone so short. Bea hadn’t grown much since they were teens, standing a short 4’9” in comparison to Sabrina who stood 5’5” since 16. Two years wasn’t enough time for her to grow to match that. The pair chatted for a bit before the plan to travel to Galar was formed. One month. That’s all the time Sabrina had to find and train a Gardevoir so she could try its mind influencing powers. Through some tough trades Sabrina acquired a shiny female Ralts and she immediately set to work fighting battle after battle to train it. Sabrina herself had started a training regiment of her own, gradually getting more and more comfortable with the sensation of wetting her diapers. It started slow at first with her having to push and force the action or waiting until her bladder became so full it ached, at which point it would release itself. The Pikachu pull-ups held up well against smaller wettings, but more than once did she leak due to overfilling them. When her thicker, more absorbent diapers arrived Sabrina went fully giddy. She'd finally gotten used to releasing into the pull-ups and no longer had to double them up only to contain the “accidents”. Three days before the trip, “Nanny” evolved into a Gardevoir and Sabrina had fully grown comfortable with pissing herself like a giant baby. She'd even had one or two accidents in her panties while in public, causing her to rush home in embarrassment. She was less worried about that though as it just meant she’d probably have to switch to wearing pull-ups full time, something she’d intended to do anyway. No Sabrina was worried Nanny wouldn’t be ready in time. She'd implemented a strict training and learning regiment dedicated to hypnotizing humans and changing wet diapers. Nanny had quickly excelled at this though and had even started checking Sabrina without her asking when alone. Now all she had to do was find a key stone and a sample of Gardevoirite, which was no problem for her as a gym leader. With a quick test, she confirmed that Nanny was just as much a natural at mega-evolving as she was changing Sabrina. Her perfect Pokemon was finally ready, just in time for the trip to Galar.

The loud crinkle of the outer shell caused Sabrina to shudder in anticipation as she ran her fingers over the sheer plastic. She separated the folded layers, slowly relishing every sound made by the shifting nappy before she flattened it down and laid it parallel with the wooden bench. Quickly digging into the bag, she pulled out several smaller rectangles of fabric. Rather than plastic, the outer material was not unlike that of a dryer sheet with each one stuffed with a fraction of the absorbent core that the main nappy had. Sabrina’s fingers danced down the stack as she counted. “One-two-three-four-five-six-seven. I think seven stuffers for each of us should be plenty. Can't be leaking all over the place now can we?” She stacked the stuffers carefully in the core of the wide nappy. It was a mound of fluffy padding just waiting to accept Sabrina’s body. Still, she took pause, questioning if she really wanted to go this far. “Even if try to fix it now Bea won’t fully recover from the hypnosis. Her mind isn’t strong enough and she’s always going to be incontinent. It’s too far to stop now.” She took a deep breath and stuck both thumbs through the waistband of her panties. Sabrina took her time lowering them, bringing her torso all the way to the floor and sticking her ass in the air. “I love the change from big girl panties to diapers, I know I don't deserve these.” Twirling the thin cotton underwear on her finger Sabrina already she noticed the slight blotch of wetness; her arousal from watching Bea wet herself hadn’t subsided and it showed in the stained fabric. She held the panties out to no-one in particular, announcing her shame to the empty room. “See I need to stay padded!” Sabrina blushed, slightly embarrassed at her outburst. When she was alone she felt like she could break away from the straight-faced, harsh demeanor that she exuded to the public. So few people knew just how childish she could be.

One leg was thrown over the slim bench and she was straddling the wooden plank, with the diaper acting as the only barrier. She positioned the waiting maw of her padding beneath her and took a deep breath. Normally she'd do a slow ceremonial lowering but by now she had to imagine Nanny was about done with Bea and she probably needed to hurry to witness everything she wanted. Sabrina dropped her bottom onto the pile of stuffers, feeling them sink and conform around her groin and butt. The first few curled up around her body as her weight sank into them and she dropped her thighs straight down so that her body completely sank into the diaper and the wooden bench below. There was a loud sigh of relief, nothing felt so right to Sabrina as being in a plush diaper and she’d waited too long now. She was quick to pull the front and back together, enclosing herself within the padded monstrosity. The crotch of her diaper stetched and dipped to accommodate the bulk of the stuffers within, making it look as if she'd shoved several small pillows between her legs. Ripping tapes and smoothing presses was all it took to seal her in and she attempted to return to her feet. The mass of the padding wouldn't allow that so easily though, and she found that she couldn't close her thighs much further now than when the wooden bench was between them. She’d taken on such a wide bow-legged gait that she was helpless in the event that somebody came in, as now she'd have no chance to run and hide. Even lifting her leg over to stop straddling the bench was impossible and instead because she couldn't get her leg high enough she simply rolled and fell, her cushioned bottom absorbing most of the damage from her fall. She took a deep breath in and let out a wispy “Perfect.” on the exhale. With protection in place, Sabrina snatched up the bag and toddled out of the locker room, exhilarated to see how far along Bea had come.

Back on the stadium floor Nanny removed her hands from Bea’s temples and watched Sabrina make her way back to the center at an agonizingly slow pace. She was waiting for her next order and she'd fully finished warping her target's mind. Bea was still kneeling, her body shaking and her eyes glazed over. She was otherwise still and unable to move, stuck in the puddle she’d created below her. “Nanny, give her a draining kiss.” Sabrina’s Pokemon stepped forward gently, taking Bea’s face in her hands and locking its mouth with hers. Clouded eyes fluttered and Bea fell into the Gardevoir’s arms as she fainted from exhaustion. From the bag came wipes, lotion, powder, a diaper, and a set of stuffers to match Sabrina’s. She started pulling away Bea’s clothes and preparing her for the change. Nanny took her own action, grabbing a towel from the bag and sopping up the now cold urine from the floor before tossing it into a black hole, something it’d picked up for convenient disposal. Sabrina worried a bit about the ramifications of Nanny messing with space-time so flippantly but dismissed it as she opened and prepared the padding for her new captive.

When Bea started to regain consciousness, she was confused to say the least. The last thing she remembered was being in the middle of a battle with her friend and winning, but now she was on the floor of her gym with her mind heavy and fogged, almost like waking up in the middle of a cold and on Poke-quil. She shifted carefully, observing the arena around her and then herself. Everything seemed normal in the room but the massive bulge jetting around her hips and crotch was definitely a strange new edition. Her tied half shirt was still there as was the form-fitting bodysuit, but her shorts were decidedly missing. Instead the material of her suit was stretched thin almost to its limit as she could see the individual fibers creating small gaps. Through the elastic nylon, a solid thick white mound of fluff covered by an outer plastic shell peeked through. She could see the ruffly waistband of the garment came all the way up to her belly button and the material that was the nappy’s waistband was closed tight against her stomach. Normally the legs of her suit came down to her upper thigh but due to the sheer bulk of the padding, her legs were sticking out of the stretchy leak guards of her diaper completely bare. It was hard not to think of her once supportive and concealing bodysuit as little more than a tight overstretched child's onesie now. “Mmh guh, wha-what’s going on?” Bea tried to sit up only to find it harder than she expected; she was laying at an angle, with the fluffy padding of the nappy positioning her butt higher turn the rest of her body. The struggle to move felt endless, her legs forced apart so wide that she couldn't get them in a good position to stand. Any attempts to engage your core and sit up using only the strength of her upper body felt useless too, almost like her well tone muscles had been sapped of their strength. She was able to get herself to roll on her tightly packed padding and wobble her way up to a sitting position before falling back down on her back. No matter what moves she made it was pointless and she was so absorbed in trying to sit up that she completely missed the figures of Sabrina and her Gardevoir standing a few feet away, watching with amusement. Bea huffed, still trying to process a way to stand. That sleepy haze hadn’t left her mind yet though and she was having a hard time cutting through the thoughts of how soft the padding she wore was. The soft material of the top stuffer was forced against her body due to how stuffed the diaper already was and the constricting material wrapped around it. Admitting to herself how secure she felt and how comfortable the nappy was practically unavoidable.

From behind the jutting peak of padding, she heard a loud crinkling coming from in front of her, and slowly Sabrina's dark hair crested the mountainous bulge around her crotch. For a lot of their time as friends, both Bea and Sabrina portrayed themselves as very straight-faced people, so it was somewhat uncommon to see the Psychic-type gym leader laughing like she was now. It was even stranger to see her waddling forward with a diaper almost exactly like Bea's. She'd even completely abandoned the notion of her tight white jeans, replacing them with the nappy instead. “Sabrina! What happened? Did someone do this to us!?” Bea was relieved for a moment to see her friend, but seeing her wrapped in the same diaper awkwardly waddling towards her and laughing left Bea confused. “Awww can little baby Bea not stand? Are you having trouble getting up?” Sabrina’s comment only confused her even further. “Wa-was she behind this!? Why would she do this to me?” Even though it wasn’t asked aloud Sabrina answered without fail, only lending to the rumor that she could read thoughts. “You might not know what’s going on Bea, but I had to test this, I had to know if using a psychic Pokemon to rewrite somebody's mind would work. When you messaged me It was perfect. You’re small and adorable so seeing you diapered made so much sense. Can’t you feel it? Even just wearing one of these things is so erotic!” Bea was flabbergasted—her friend had twisted her mind and forced her into a diaper because she was horny!? She may have been right about the erotic feelings that came from being wrapped securely in a thick nappy but that didn't make what she'd done okay. “You have to let me go, Sabrina, it’s not too late to stop! Please stop!” With a shake of her head, Sabrina confirmed a latent suspicion for her though. it was, in fact, too late.

Nanny moved behind her, dropping to her knees before pulling Bea’s upper body onto her lap, allowing her to rest her head on it much like a pillow. Meanwhile Sabrina moved to her feet, positioning herself directly between Bea’s spread legs. “That’s the thing, I watched how hard Nanny drilled those new thoughts into you. Your mind is held together by a simple mental block holding back allll that training. If I were to say the trigger word, you’d lose all of your continence in about a minute along with pretty much every thought that’s not about eating, using your diaper, or cumming.” Everything about Bea was tied to her not hearing a single word... it was unbelievable that this had happened to her, and yet here she was, totally helpless against in the face of her diaper deranged friend. Suddenly there was a crushing pressure. The already tight diaper pressed into her pussy as Sabrina pushed her knee against the thick padding and began grinding it into Bea slowly and rhythmically. “OOOOH!” Bea couldn’t stop the moans from escaping her lips anymore as nothing before this point had ever felt as good as the stimulation Sabrina was providing at this moment. Small puffs of white powder escaped from what little gaps between the leak guards and waistband existed, filling the immediate area with the unmistakable smell of baby powder. “See it’s already in there Bea. Your mind couldn’t stand that kind of hypnosis. You really shouldn’t be surprised though, Fighting-types are weak against psychic.”

Through the sharp flashes of pleasure Bea panicked internally. “I need to get out of here, (Ooooohh) somebody has to be able to fix (AHhh) this. If she says that word I’m done fo- (Uggghhh)” All of a sudden the feeling stopped and Sabrina was on her feet again her face painted in a wide smile. “Nononononono, pleaseeeee.” To brace herself Bea shut her eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable. What surprised her was the nipple forced into her mouth and the sticky mush that dripped from it. Without thinking about it she sucked away, drawing the liquid down into her throat and swallowing like it was nothing. She opened her eyes to see the Gardevoir Sabrina had dubbed Nanny holding a large bottle, with the beige substance that she was slowly depleting. Sabrina worked her way under the seat of Bea’s pamper and gave it a slight squeeze, one she could barely feel through the padding’s thickness. “Don’t worry, just something that’s designed to pack a little more bulk in your pampers. You know the basic principles of Dynamaxing, right? Well, a nice professor's assistant helped me shrink a big bowl of oatmeal down, and I mixed that with some fast-acting laxatives and a little milk to make it shoot through you. With that power spot your gym is built over I can re-expand those oats once they’re in you.” Gardevoir used a free hand to toss Sabrina a bottle about half the size of the one she was feeding Bea and she sipped from it gratefully. “You’re gonna make a great big mess now!” Bea groaned already feeling full once the bottle was drained and she couldn’t imagine what would happen when Sabrina expanded the oats. Nanny popped the bottle from Bea’s mouth confirming it was fully empty before putting it away and nodding to her Trainer. “Looks like it’s time Bea.” She twisted one of her bangles, revealing a Dynamax band to Bea before activating it without remorse. The cramps that hit Bea felt like somebody had inflated a small balloon in her stomach. While normally tight and muscular, it now bulged a little with the expanded oats. “Ha-ho-how big was that bowl of oatmeal?!” She gasped, having never felt so full in her life. Sabrina roughly drew the shape using her hands, it was close to the size of a large punch bowl! “I wouldn’t worry though Baby Bea, allll that pressure will go away in a minute when you fill your Poke-Pampers.”

Bea’s eyes went wide with panic, that simple phrase was the key that unlocked the gate. Her mind slowly boiled away as a passionate heat spread across your body. The laxatives along with the expanded oats in her stomach were pushing through her body at breakneck speed. A loud rumbling from her stomach only heralded the coming mess as she squirmed and struggled under the watchful gazes of Nanny and Sabrina. “P-Pluheas, make it stop.” She pleaded desperately, her unaltered mind just barely hanging on. Sabrina dropped to her bottom next to Bea, allowing the thick diaper to cushion her fall. She placed one heavy hand on Bea’s stomach while the other continued to slowly feed her the same shrunken oats Bea had just ingested. It started as soft counterclockwise motions, a seemingly calming motion to try and help her friend relax a little. Then she started to compress on Bea’s bloated tummy little by little, continuing to move her hand in slow circles. Cramps started to wrack her lower body and a grumbling stomach turned into loud flatulence. Even muffled by the padding, *Pfffts* and *Frrttts* could be heard emanating from Bea’s behind. She tried to stop Sabrina’s crushing rubbing by throwing her hands down to her stomach only to have Nanny snatch them up and hold them above Bea’s head, rendering her arms useless. She clenched every muscle as tight as she possibly could, not that it would help.

A weak “nooooo” was all she could say as her strength failed her and she started to pack her diaper full. *FFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP* It was a slow stream of torrid mush forcing its way from her body as she lay trapped there. Her back arched upward, driving Sabrina's hand into her stomach harder as she pushed into it. The small allowance of space between her skin and the padding was quickly occupied by the mushy accident forcing its way out of Bea’s body. The outer shell crinkled loudly among the blasting farts and rising moans. The padding pushed outwards between Bea’s legs, unable to occupy much space behind her. Instead, when the sagging diaper met the floor, mush pushed its way forward, surging to surround Bea’s groin as it shoved the useless stuffers away from her body. The nappy continued to expand and the tight nylon of Bea’s suit started to snap and tear, no longer able to contain the swelling diaper. *RRRIIIIPPPPP* It started with small holes with the stained grey of the diaper bulging through. Then came one long tear all the way across and a final loud rip as the “shorts” part of the tight suit practically exploded, releasing the full sagging form of the diaper. “OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH F-F-FFFUCCKKKKK!!!” Bea was screaming in pleasure now, her brain rewired to accept that her body pushing a load into her pants was one of the most pleasurable things she could experience. Meanwhile, the rest of her mind was essentially dumped into her pants along with the rest of the mess, the horniness being the only thing remaining. Bea continued to pack her padding for minutes on end, a slow push that she desperately tried to speed up to no avail. Sabrina pulled her hand away, allowing her diapered captive’s body to work naturally now so she could stand back and enjoy the show for herself.

It was incredibly erotic. Here was the muscular, determined gym leader, known for her fierceness held down and splayed out like a frog on her back mindlessly shitting herself, knowing that the more she goes the more of her mind she loses. “Seems like you’re about empty aren’t you Bea?” Sabrina asked, noticing her stomach had dropped to its normal flat shape and the lewd sounds of diaper filling had descended into a few soft muffled farts. She couldn’t respond though, Bea was in her own world as she bucked her hips into the mushy, squishy catastrophe that was her nappy. The plastic shell stretched close to its limit, pushed out to Bea’s knees by her mushy accident. She squirmed desperately, attempting to push herself over the edge of pleasure into orgasm. “Awww, you screamed so loud Bea. You still didn’t cum?” No response other than the slight “Ooohs” and “Ahhhs” as Bea desperately searched for friction.

Sabrina cackled as she finished drinking her bottle. “Here, I can show you how to do it.” Tossing the empty vessel aside, Sabrina pivoted on her foot, lifting the other one and positioning her wide stance so that each foot was on either side of Bea’s head and the spherical mass of the diapers absorbent core was mere inches above her drooling, vacant face. Sabrina had been actively holding back the urge to pee, knowing that if she didn’t expend the effort her body would void automatically and she wanted the perfect moment—one exactly like this one. *PSSSSSHHHHHH* Piss sprayed out into the padding, quickly being wicked up as it soaked through the stuffers layer by layer. The diaper's crotch started to sag into Bea’s face, expanding to accommodate the added liquid. “Ahhhhhhh” A sigh of relief escaped Sabrina's lips as she experiences the release of tension in her bladder. That sudden drop in her abdomen followed by the hot liquid bursting from her body only to have the molten heat of her piss held against her by the soft padding of her diaper always felt so amazing. So much so that she wanted to shove her hand down her padding and rub her moistened pussy till she was just as dumb as Bea. Instead, she grabbed the front of her diaper, squishing the pee soaked stack of stuffers into her groin and rubbing. “Ahh, see you have to use your hands, gotta push that messy nappy right into you and then hump.” Bea gave muffled grunts of frustration from behind the barrier of the soaked nappy in her face. Sabrina watched as she tried to flail from Nanny’s grasp to do as Mommy Sabrina suggested, but the Gardevoir’s grip was tight, with no chance of escape.

Everything about this situation was perfect, from Bea’s heavily distended, bloated nappy, to her helpless flailing. Sabrina couldn’t be happier with how well Nanny’s hypnosis had worked, She’d effectively turned Bea into a diaper messing addict! She stepped over her friend's bucking form again, still rubbing the front of her padding, attempting to bring herself to orgasm slowly while she watched Bea's helpless, frustrated state. Still, Sabrina herself wished she could make that final step and have a great big messy accident in her diaper just like Bea had. Sadly, Sabrina didn’t have the courage to take it that far yet and resigned to just wetting. “I wish that were me…” She sighed. It was an off-handed remark and she hadn’t meant it to be taken seriously but Nanny didn’t know the difference. 

The Gardevoir took her master’s request very seriously in fact, launching a psychic barrage directly at Sabrina immediately. Thoughts screamed in her head: “SHIT YOURSELF LIKE A BABY.” “YOU WILL ENJOY PACKING YOUR PAMPERS.” “PUSH ALL THOSE DUMB THOUGHTS INTO YOUR DIAPER.” It was much more intense for Sabrina, after all a willing mind is almost always better suited to take on hypnosis. “OHHH Whoa, wait that’s no--” Her mouth was covered before she got another word out, Nanny having propped Bea’s head up using a spare diaper from the bag and plugging Sabrina’s mouth with a large pastel violet pacifier with amazing speed. Sabrina’s cheeks hollowed instinctively to draw the rubber nipple deep into her mouth. In, out. in, out. She suckled greedily, letting the sensation of the invading object cloud her mind more. Nanny grabbed her arms and undid the large metal Bangles, not only did they amplify Psychic powers but the ability to hold a key stone and Dynamax band would prove invaluable later and leaving them with a dumb drooling baby was just foolish. Nanny affixed the Bangles to her arms and activated the Dynamax that would expand the Hyper-oats in Sabrina’s stomach. 

There wasn’t as much of a bulge as Sabrina hadn’t consumed near as much as Bea, but the fullness in her gut was undeniable. That paired with a longer digesting time made the cramps come on suddenly and more powerfully than Bea’s. Almost as if it was a knee jerk reaction Sabrina dropped into a deep squat, her body pushing along the mess faster than her brain could process. *BLOOORRRTTTTTTTT* She felt the back of her diaper expand and drop as log after log of stinky mess was deposited into the waiting padding, followed by the mush of her Hyper-oat drink. “BUHHH GUUUUUHHHHHH” She screamed behind the large pacifier as the electric sensation of lusty desire shot through her, the body's natural rhythms causing waves of pleasure to radiate throughout her. Sabrina filled her already sopping diaper with with everything she had including all her intellect and extra-sensory abilities, whether she wanted to or not. She was left in a squat position, panting heavily and still impossibly horny. As good as messing felt, it wasn’t enough to bring her past the edge, the hypnosis made sure of that.

Sabrina’s knees buckled, causing her to collapse in her desire-driven stupor. Her body fell forward and she landed on a frustrated squirming Bea, who’d yet to find any release herself. In the wake of Sabrina's fall, the pair found their diapers squished together, applying the much-needed friction to their stained stinking padding that they both craved. Bea moaned loudly, glad to finally have the weight of somebody to grind her diaper into her burning cunt. She bucked wildly, humping against Sabrina who quickly began returning the favor. Bea’s body knew what to do once she felt the mess of her forced accident squishing against her. Even in their mindless states, the pair found a rhythm and Nanny watched on as the two humped away. Sabrina used her legs to drive her diaper into Bea’s, who bucked back against her, attempting to reciprocate as best she could. It was an overindulgence of squishing padding, moans, and grunts for the two diaper dependent trainers. One that gradually drove them to drooling, screaming orgasms.

“AHHHHHHHHHH” The hypnotized hypermessy pair screamed as the pleasure they so desperately sought was finally delivered. Their forms tangled in a panting, shivering heap as Sabrina collapsed on her lover. Underneath Bea babbled happily for a moment, still unable to think properly. Nanny moved forward and examined her new charges only to see that they’d passed out from exhaustion. A mixture of sweat and drool stained both Sabrina and Bea's clothes, while through the outer plastic their diapers were similarly stained but with a more vile substance. She considered moving and changing them but that would mean disturbing their sleeping forms. No, they needed rest, she decided, choosing instead to leave them lying in a comfortable heap. Nanny left the pair alone, taking Sabrina’s diaper bag and walking back to Bea’s private office. She snatched up the keys to the gym before locking up and making her way out. Outside she noticed a young woman with her hair in a tight bun wearing a white dress. She turned at the sound of the gym door closing, "Oh I thought the gym was close-" only to meet the gaze of a rather strange looking Gardevoir. Sabrina had taught her to make drooly brainless babies, and that’s exactly what she intended to do. Nanny even had a nursery to store them in.

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission.


End file.
